


moisturize your feelings by spilling alcohol on them

by bloopee



Category: VIXX
Genre: College, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Party, Ugh, alcohol is involved, i guess it's crack, no ragrets?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: they find each other in a dark room and hakyeon isn't half as sober as wonshik imagines himself being





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've come to realize i really like the whole ''we're drunk, let's do something'' thing

Wonshik has to ask himself why he's here.

 

He has to wonder what got him into this situation. I mean, it was he himself that got him into this situation, but what had _motivated_ him to do that.

 

He has to curse at himself for becoming this soft pushover.

 

And only then he has to look for a way out of the bathroom, which smells like not-that-bad smelling vomit he's locked in. He's been here for, like, half an hour, laying in the tub, drinking, and he guesses some of that vomit might actually very much be his.

 

And the way out is clearly the window, which he opens with no struggle. And it's only on the second floor, the window turned to the backyard, where light from the street lights of the not-so-quiet street 

 

(the loud blaring music from the house he's in, coincidentally, is at fault)

 

doesn't reach the small window.

 

He's a little tipsy, and his eyes have hardly adjusted, so he accidentally tangles himself into the shower curtain like it were Repunzel's hair. It might as well be, he can't see _shit._

 

He can jump down, he decides. It's a clear way down. Below him is a roof over the deck. He'll land on it, then jump down and leave this shit excuse of a party with a half full vodka bottle in hand. It's a small victory.

 

It's not a bad plan, an almost sober Wonshik thinks, and ignores the quiet warning curses his mind is trying to get out to him.

 

And he's half way out, the half empty vodka bottle feels like it's about to shatter in his grip, when the door to the room clicks, someone's pushed in with a little gasp, and the color seeping in from the hallway outside the door is gone again, the door slammed shut with a few different drunken giggles.

 

So he climbs back into the room to check on the person, because he still isn't as drunk as he's supposed to be, and this person, if he isn't a rapist, probably deserves better than to be stuck in this room.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Wonshik asks, closing the window, and he tries feeling his way not to get caught into the plastic curtain again. "Are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine," A soft voice answers.

 

And Wonshik curses the schmook who decided it was a good idea for the light switch to be outside of the door.

 

It's just plain bad designing, man.

 

And Wonshik really needs light, like, right now, so much he's ready to set himself on fire with the lighter that has been taken from him because someone was sure he would start a fire in this room, and he forgets he doesn't even have that anymore.

 

He really needs to see this person that's somewhere in front of him, probably not knowing what the hell is going on.

 

It's Hakyeon. Wonshik would recognize the voice anywhere. This gay bastard could never forget it.

 

The Hakyeon who could've filed a police report for Wonshik's stalkerish behavior but hadn't.

 

Yet.

 

Wonshik can push this if he wants to. He can push his boundaries and hope Hakyeon doesn't have high standarts.

 

"Where's the light?" Hakyeon asks, his voice relaxed. Wonshik knows Hakyeon knows it's him. They're not that foreign to one another. Friends of friends, they've hung out once or twice.

 

Wonshik has taken it upon himself to see Hakyeon as often as he could while having the dance classes they took together being their only link.

 

And he can go as far as to say Hakyeon doesn't hate hate him, too. He laughs when Wonshik talks, he smiles when Wonshik dances, and that's good.

 

"Off," Wonshik answers with a shrug not one of them can see and Wonshik isn't even sure he felt it.

 

"How long have you been in here?" Hakyeon asks, irrelevant, like he often is, but it's cute.

 

"Not sure. Twenty minutes?" Wonshik tries. He wishes he had the luxury of time right now. All he has is a glass bottle and liquid courage. 

 

Even his dignity, that thing most collage students leave at home with their parents, has been stripped away the moment someone had tied his hands behind his back and he had moaned, before being thrown into this bathroom.

 

"Why didn't you leave?" Hakyeon asks and Wonshik hears a chuckle, a completely genuine, cute and velvety chuckle.

 

He wants that ringing straight into his ear canal. Or his soul, whichever is deeper inside him.

 

"Music's good," He shrugs again with a shitty answer, and he guesses if he talks to himself about ita he isn't lying all that much. The music isn't that bad. It's loud, maybe that's really the only reason it's not _that_ bad.

 

Right now, though, the reason keeping him from leaving this poor excuse of a party is Hakyeon, though the window by his side is still tempting.

 

And this amazing opportunity he's been presented with is also a reason on why he shouldn't fling himself out. Yet. Not yet.

 

The liquor in his system reaches maximum activity levels.

 

"By the way," Hakyeon starts just when Wonshik opens his mout to speak. "Who are you?"

 

And Wonshik grins. He grins because he knows for a fact Hakyeon recognizes Wonshik. Not to brag, but it's not that easy forgetting anything Wonshik.

 

Half a minute later Wonshik is still grinning because Hakyeon's playing this game and Wonshik's thinking his own idea isn't as stupid now. Hakyeon is also, most probably grinning.

 

"Wanna make out?" Wonshik asks, because no time like the present, and he honestly couldn't care less at this point, or any other. He's here, Hakyeon's here, and there has always been unspoken sexual tension between them, and even a toddler could tell them this is a good idea.

 

A lot of time doesn't pass before Hakyeon speaks again, not with a positive answer, Wonshik 'tsks' with dismay at.

 

"Do you have anything to drink?" He asks, sweet and not taken aback at all, and it's a gift. He's a gift.

 

"Yeah, I'm holding a bottle of vodka," Wonshik answers. "Let me just find you-"

 

"Here," Hakyeon says and Wonshik feels a light hand on his shoulder. "Give me," Another hand wonders without worry onto Wonshik's thigh, using looking for the bottle as an excuse and letting his hand roam around the thigh.

 

It's not bellow Wonshik to flex his quad muscles, like a little bitch looking to mate.

 

"Wait," He says, holding the bottle out in front of him and out of Hakyeon's reach. Hakyeon's hand settles on his thigh comfortably.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'll share only if you kiss me," Wonshik says with a nod. Yes, he's petty. He doesn't care, because Hakyeon acts like he doesn't know him, and that isn't very nice.

 

"What?" Hakyeon asks, not as half as offended as he should be. Hakyeon, sometimes, isn't very nice. "I don't even know you, Wonshik," He says with his breath suspiciously close to Wonshik's ear.

 

"Then no," Wonshik says, eyebrows furrowed, not budging because this game is fun. "I only share with friends."

 

"Friends don't kiss friends," Hakyeon says and yeah, there's some truth to that.

 

"Then let's be friends first and we can move on from there," Wonshik offers and Hakyeon giggles by his ear. 

 

He guesses Hakyeon isn't as sober as he had initially thought him to be. 

 

"Hi, I'm Wonshik," He says turning his head and Hakyeon's hot breath fans his cheek.

 

"Hello, Wonshik," Hakyeon speaks and every syllable hits Wonshik's cheek like a dream. "I'm Hakyeon," He introduces. "Let's be friends." Sometimes Hakyeon is nice. Too nice.

 

"Let's," Wonshik says and Hakyeon doesn't waste time before giving Wonshik a soft greeting kiss, softly pressing his tongue against Wonshik's lips and dragging it along Wonshik's cheekbone.

 

Wonshik wants to wash his face, though he really doesn't.

 

He pulls away and Wonshik pushes the bottle in his wobbly hand behind himself until it hits what has to be Hakyeon's chest, tapping it lightly with the side of the bottom of it.

 

The bottle's taken from his grip.

 

"Thanks," Hakyeon says with little gratitude, and Wonshik takes the silent gulps as thanks enough.

 

Hakyeon hisses and sighs, loud and strangely content, and finds Wonshik's hand with more than necesary touches, and places the bottle back in it.

 

Wonshik finds it's almost empty, and with crossed legs, reaches to place the bottle into the bathtub. He feels Hakyeon's hand on his shoulder, still.

 

"You don't have any diseases, do you?" He asks, not as half as joking as Wonshik would hope, and that makes him bark up a laugh. 

 

He thanks the Gods, both for not having any diseases and for the fact his eyes have adjusted enough for him to see the silluete of the man he's been staring weirdly at since, like, some frat party neither one of them have been invited to two forevers ago.

 

"Clean," Wonshik positively laughs, voice hoarse. "Though isn't it a bit late to ask that?" He teases.

 

"I don't know," The hand leaves Wonshik's shoulder and is sat on his thigh. Another hand finds its way around his waist and suddenly Hakyeon's sitting in his lap. 

 

Wonshik's almost taken aback. Yes, right, he reminds himself, Hakyeon has two hands, and a body, even!

 

He puts his hand on Hakyeon's hips and feels Hakyeon's hands travel up his neck, jaw, trying to find something on his face in the darkness.

 

He feels a thumb on his lips, a short breath against them, and the thumb is replaced by a pair of lips, chewed up and slick. Hakyeon's arms run to wrap around Wonshik's neck.

 

Wonshik forgets how long he's been thinking about this very exact moment for, though not that exact: the setting is way off, but he isn't about to complain when he has Hakyeon in his lap. It encourages him to squeeze Hakyeon's ass without any remorse.

 

Neither of them is doing a good job of keeping their teeth out of the way, keeping tongues from pressing too hard or just kissing in general, really, but Wonshik doesn't need long to get used to it and enjoying himself more than he probably should.

 

It's a party, though. He has to have fun. That's the law, that's how it works.

 

The cute sounds Hakyeon makes and his little squirms are not short of being massive boosts to Wonshik's ego.

 

Wonshik is stopped in the middle of one of their kisses, trying to pull off Hakyeon's shirt over his head, by blaring loud sirens, and he growls. He can swear the growl makes the bulge in Hakyeon's pants grow and Wonshik smirks, patting himself good job. 

 

He kisses Hakyeon again, leaves the shirt be and stands up to check through the window what's with all the noise and now - bright lights.

 

Hakyeon whines.

 

"Come back here, we're not done yet," He says, obviously even more wasted after finishing the bottle they've had.

 

"Sure, baby. Wait," Wonshik says, ruffling his hair and looking out the window. 

 

"Let's go, baby," He says quickly, tripping over his words.

 

"What?" Hakyeon asks confused, the room being lighten up by red and blue lights, Wonshik can see Hakyeon looking adorable sitting on the floor they were about to wet just now.

 

He spares the _aww_ and just goes to Hakyeon to try and gather him up.

 

"Let's go right now," He says picking up Hakyeon and setting him down onto his feet.

 

"Go where?" Hakyeon asks, a small swing to his hips.

 

"Out," Wonshik answers, panicked, and hears glass shattering on the floor bellow them. Both of them wince, Hakyeon suddenly looking more tired than half a second ago. " _Right now._ "

 

"Are you taking me to your place?" Hakyeon asks, his voice flirtly like an adventurous seventeen year old girl. "At least buy me dinner first," He says, giving a playful push to Wonshik's chest.

 

"I promise to do that after we get out of here," Wonshik promises, going back to the window and opening it. 

 

They hear someone scream _scatter!_ and a sea of people spill out of the house.

 

"Oh, God." Wonshik sighs, throwing his head back. _Not fucking this._

 

He needs to get Hakyeon down and hope neither one of them break any bones. Sure, that's easy. A tipsy Wonshik's sure he can do that and way more.

 

Hakyeon walks over and sees two police cars from behind the corner of the house. He guesses one of the houses got tired of the music.

 

He wonders why, it has a good beat. His hips swing, which means the music's fine.

 

"Ah," He says finally understanding, "That's the rush," He says and Wonshik nods, but he doesn't feel pressured. The lights are pretty. 

 

"I'm jumping down onto the roof below and then I'm gonna catch you," Wonshik explains, seeing no holes in his plan, determined, and steps through the window. 

 

"My hero," Hakyeon swoons, hands over heart, though he really should be against this, and the second Wonshik's ready to jump Hakyeon yells him to stop.

 

"What? What?" Wonshik asks tipping himself back into the room and falling onto his side on the floor. He stands up with a groan.

 

"A kiss," Hakyeon says and does, and Wonshik nods, his energy bar status suddently filled up again.

 

"Good idea," He sits in the same position on the windowsill again, steals another kiss from Hakyeon and jumps down.

 

He hits the small roof and lands soundly on his feet, almost fearing that he might fall right through it.

 

There are no policemen in the backyard, Wonshik notices. They're good. It's good.

 

He raises his head up to see Hakeyon hanging from the window by his hands and has a near heart attack, quickly stepping forward and gets himself ready to catch him. He wants to laugh, though he probably shouldn't. 

 

"I'm coming, Wonshik!" Hakyeon shouts out and Wonshik knows he is, though he still laughs, and now everyone in the neighborhood knows too, that Wonshik has made Hakyeon come. It's a good day. He hopes they can run away safely, that would make the day even better.

 

Hakyeon looks down, copies the smile on Wonshik's face and lets go, falling into Wonshik's arms and making Wonshik fall to his knees from the impact, his face pushed up against Hakyeon's bubbly ass.

 

"Nice catch," He says, thankful for being saved from probable death, and Wonshik groans again in response, standing up with Hakyeon's help.

 

He stands up in front of Hakyeon and spreads his arms, Hakyeon tilting his head to the side cutely in question.

 

"When we get to your place," Wonshik says. "You're helping me deal with this," He points to his tented crotch and Hakyeon bursts out laughing.

 

"I will, I will," Hakyeon promises, drying the imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. "You're helping me deal with this too," Then he points to his own crotch, equally as bulged, though his pants are unclasped and zipper open, and Wonshik licks his lips seeing Hakyeon's damp grey underwear.

 

"That's something I can do," Wonshik assures.

 

"Sure is, Wonshik," Hakyeon smiles, giddy. He's quickly pulled against Wonshik's chest and their lips meet again, wet and sloppy. Hakyeon loves it.

 

He grinds against Wonshik's thigh, which has magically been put between his own pair of thighs, and he's pushed against the wall, the weak flooring shifting under their combined weight.

 

Someone from a neighbouring window whistles at them. Hakyeon looks over and sees a person he swears he knows dash away from the window. He comes back, that person, winks at Hakyeon and jumps down out of the window which is probably of a room that was beside his and Wonshik's bathroom and onto a well placed pile of bean bags, two bottles in both his hands.

 

Another dude, shirtless, from the same window screams 'don't die, I need you' and runs away from the window, probably to find another way out of the house, which wouldn't have him dealing with the police. He and Wonshik should probably run too.

 

When Hakyeon moans into the kiss and Wonshik growls again, ready to rip Hakyeon's hair out with his hard tugging, Wonshik decides it's better one of their places than the deck roof of some place swarming with policemen and probable _death_ and he releases the handful of dark hair.

 

Acting cool, so far from his nature, Wonshik detaches himself from a hot and begging Hakyeon and jumps down the roof, falls on his back and groans loud enough to get the attention of a hot k-cop standing behind the corner of the house.

 

Hakyeon looks down, panting, jumps down and lands on a bean bag Wonshik failed to notice, and his hand is suddenly in the sweaty grip of Wonshik's.

 

Wonshik tries to run, pulls onto Hakyeon too hard, so he trips over a rice sack full of cans and they both fall. Wonshik, laughing from the ridiculousness of the situation, pulls them both up and starts running again.

 

Towards the low fence, jumping over laying bodies and kiddie pools half filled with something which definitely isn't water, a hot policeman screaming profanities and chasing after them, Hakyeon feels about ready to fall in love with his new friend and Wonshik's probably already there.


End file.
